Origin of The Scourge
by Lecter the werewolf
Summary: Before Raven, there was Skelter. But Skelter did not want to be just a pawn. Learn about his banishment and how he developed his hatred for his sister.
1. Chapter 1: The Spawn of Trigon Is Born

Origin of the Scourge

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Teen Titans' but I do own the character, Skelter**

Chapter One: The Spawn of Trigon is Born

In the dark depths of his personal dimension, Trigon the Terrible was plotting to enter Earth and conquer both it and the worlds around it.

However he needed a portal that would allow him to cross from his dimension into Earth's.

Trigon worked hard on creating a spawn that will bring him to his conquest of the world of mortals. The demon lord formed a similar demon figure and empowered him with his abilities and dark nature.

The new demon's body was crimson red; it had clawed feet and hands, two small horns surrounded by black hair, and a devil tail.

Trigon stared at his new creation and called out its name, a name that would bring fear to anyone who dared to speak it, "Skelter."

The baby demon opened his four red eyes, looked up at his creator, opened his mouth, and said his first word, "Father."


	2. Chapter 2: Family Issues

Chapter Two: Family Issues

Skelter had matured faster than an average mortal. He was learning all his abilities but his personal favorite was the manipulation of fire.

Trigon was proud of his son but prevented him from learning what Trigon's intended on using him for.

While observing his son, Trigon realized something he never noticed before.

Skelter was more than an incarnation of evil that he created. Skelter's behaved more sadistic and more evil than Trigon could ever be.

It was at that moment Trigon decided to confront his spawn, "Skelter come here."

The demon flew to face his father, "What is it, my lord?"

"You know that my goal to claim dominance over the world of mortals."

"Yes Father, they would submit to us and we rule them as father and son."

"But I can't enter their dimension myself. I need a portal to be opened and allow me entrance. That is where you come in."

"What can I do?"

"I have given you the power to become the very door that will allow me to come to Earth."

"If I become the portal, how can we rule as a family?"

"You fool, there is no 'we' or 'family' you were created only to serve me!"

"That's all I am to you, a no-good pawn?! Well _Father_, I have no intention of being your portal! In fact, your time is over old one! It's time that some 'new blood' to take over the mortals!"

Skelter immediately began attacking Trigon, shooting at him with fire and demonic magic.

The attacks, however, did not even faze Trigon and the demon lord unleashed an energy blast of his own.

The blast was too strong for Skelter and knocked him into unconsciousness.

Trigon opened up a hole into the dimension of Azarath, the only he could go, and tossed his rebellious son into it.

"You ungrateful brat!! You gave me no choice but to banish you. For now on, you must live in secret with the monks of Azarath and your name will never be mentioned. You will become a legend, a creature that they whether or not you existed. For now on, YOU ARE A SCOURGE!!"


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger In A Strangeland

Chapter Three: Stranger In A Strangeland

As Skelter woke, he was blinded by bright light. He was confused and was wondering where he was.

In the distance Skelter saw a large city and he noticed that his demonic appearance had changed. His skin color was not red but a tanish white, his demon wings and tails were gone. Feeling his head and face, Skelter could only count two eyes and his horns were gone and covering his new body was a white robe.

Sadness filled Skelter's cold heart,

"How could Father do this to me," he asked.

_He's not your father_, a voice called out in his mind, _Trigon was never your father! You were nothing but a pawn. Shake off that sadness! It is nothing more than a weak emotion created by mortals!_

Skelter gathered himself and turned to face the city,

"I have nothing but hatred for you Father! I make this vow: you shall never conquer Earth or any other dimension! I will find a way to destroy you and take my destiny! And if I find any other of your spawn, I will make them suffer just as I have!"

Skelter tried to find out about his new surroundings in the city. Around him he saw men and women wearing the same white robes he had on.

_Pathetic mortals. It seems I have no choice but to live among them till I find out how to escape. But how long has it been?_

"Raven wait!!"

Skelter's thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice in the distance.

He then felt something hit him around his legs.

Skelter looked down to see a child staring up at him. The child was a girl that looked like she was nine years old, her skin was a gray color, she had shoulder length violet hair, and violet eyes. Skelter also noticed a strange gem object in her forehead.

"Raven, what did I tell you about running off like that," He looked up to see another women approaching him.

This one had skin the same color as him but her hair was the same as the child.

_This must be the mother._

"I am so sorry about my daughter, she has never been at this part of the city before."

Skelter did not say anything but only responded with a small smile.

"Say your sorry for running into him, Raven," her mother said.

"Sorry mister," Raven responded and walked off with the other women.

Skelter watched them leave with curiosity,

_That child gave off something that I can't seem to put on my finger on. She has some sort of aura that I have seen before._


	4. Chapter 4: The Revelation

Chapter Three: The Revelation

Skelter spent his time learning about this new world.

The mortals called this place Azarath and, while reading their scrolls, Skelter learned that he was described as a fallen demon of Trigon.

The monks around him did not even dare to speak his name but only called him 'The Scourge.'

Skelter also spent time trying to learn more about the child called Raven. The mother's name was Arella and he had never seen the father around the family.

One day Skelter listen in on a conversation between Arella and one of the elders.

"How long till she leaves us," Arella asked.

"When her thirteenth birthday comes, she must be sent to Earth," the elder replied.

"Do you know what will happen if we take that risk?"

"At least she will be safe from him."

"I feel so guilty. If I only knew who he was."

"Nobody is blaming you Arella. The prophets said after the Scourge was banished, the Dark One had to search for a new portal and through you, Raven is to become the doorway for Trigon."

This revelation shocked Skelter, that child was his haft-sister.

He remembered his vow and what he said he would do to any other spawns of Trigon.

"Will she be safe on Earth."

"That is uncertain. Until then, we must teach her to hold back the darkness and resist her father's influences."

Skelter cursed under his breath, _These mortals are going to corrupt her. But why should I care? I am going to kill her anyway. But not here, I have to wait for another miserable four years in this place. Once you're sent to Earth, dear sister, you're my!_


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

Chapter Four: Waiting

Skelter watched Raven grow in four years to a young woman.

He could feel the darkness in her become dormant and, at times, trying to release itself.

Through their blood connection Skelter could look into Raven's mind and could invade her dreams. He taunted her with nightmares and torturous visions bring her as much suffering as he went through.

However, his sister fought back against the dreams and regained control of her dark impulses.

When Raven's thirteenth birthday came, it was time for her to be sent to Earth.

Skelter stealthily followed her and Arella outside of Azarath to the gate that would lead Raven out of this dimension.

He watched impatiently as Raven said a long goodbye to her mother. Arella activated the gate to Earth and left Raven with tears filling her eyes.

Skelter came out of hiding as Raven stepped through the portal.

Not knowing how long the gate would stay up, Skelter quickly followed her, walked into the gate, and entered the unknown.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival On Earth

Chapter Five: Arriving On Earth

Once Skelter came out of the dimension bridge, he was greeted with smell of filth and garbage of the city.

He saw large towers with light coming out of strange rectangular shapes.

Skelter tried to find out about his new surroundings when he felt something up against his back and a voice saying, "Alright, strip the stupid cape and give me all your money."

With lightning speed, the demon backslapped the gun out of the robber's hand and seized him by the throat.

It was then Skelter noticed his skin color returned to its normal crimson red, he could feel his wings, tail, and horns. He torn off the Azarathen robe and turned his attention back to his victim.

"I smell the darkness in your soul. Your hands are filled with the blood of the innocent. You will satisfy," Skelter said with a morbid tone.

His red eyes glowed brightly as he sucked the soul out of the thief. The man's body crumpled to the ground and Skelter felt the darkness rushing through him.

After taking a deep breath, he opened his bat wings and took off to find his sister.

Skelter flew high over the city using his blood link to find Raven. Pasting over humans, the demon could sense the darkness in their souls.

Eventually he located his sister's presence. It was coming from an island that was west of the city and standing in the middle was a strange pod-like tower.

As Skelter got closer, Raven's lifeforce grew stronger.

Hiding among the rocks and remaining silent, the Scourge saw his sister but she wasn't alone.

Standing with her were four other individuals: one was a short male with a black cape, another short male was next to and had green skin, there was also a female who had orange skin and a tall strange mechanical being.

Skelter saw that the sun was beginning to rise; he quickly wrapped himself in darkness and vanished into thin air.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Over the next years Skelter watched Raven and the four other individuals fight as a team against different enemies.

On Raven's sixteenth birthday, he bore witness to her become the portal and Trigon came into this world.

With his father now here and his powers have increased over time, Skelter felt he could destroy Trigon and rule Earth.

However, Raven returned and destroyed their creator herself.

Unbeknownst to Raven but not to Skelter, Trigon's power divided amongst his remaining kin.

Skelter would wait for his moment to take back the rest of his father's power and establish his own reign of darkness.

The End


End file.
